


Miscommunications

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Luna has a dirty mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: Noctis just stared at Lunafreya, dumbfounded. “Could you repeat-?”“I’m perfectly happy with you continuing your relationship with Prompto as long as I can watch the two of you have sex sometimes. With the consent of both of you of course.” Lunafreya repeated calmly, like she hadn’t just suggested watching her husband have (gay) sex without her taking part.“…we’re not dating…” Noctis said in a daze.The honeymoon had proved that Lunafreya was not as innocent as the public face of the Oracle suggested, but this was a completely different thing.“Is it just a friends with benefits arrangement? Or-“





	Miscommunications

Noctis just stared at Lunafreya, dumbfounded. “Could you repeat-?”

“I’m perfectly happy with you continuing your relationship with Prompto as long as I can watch the two of you have sex sometimes. With the consent of both of you of course.” Lunafreya repeated calmly, like she hadn’t just suggested watching her husband have (gay) sex without her taking part.

“…we’re not dating…” Noctis said in a daze.

The honeymoon had proved that Lunafreya was not as innocent as the public face of the Oracle suggested, but this was a completely different thing.

“Is it just a friends with benefits arrangement? Or-“

He had to cut her off before she continued, not really wanting to hear what she was thinking now. “WE. ARE. JUST. FRIENDS. PERIOD. PLATONIC.” He stated firmly, frowning. “Prompto’s never even taken his shirt off around me, even when it’s ridiculously humid and sticky. He even changes in the bathroom.” He had also never taken off that ratty wristband, until Noctis bought him a new one for his birthday the year they became friends.

Lunafreya frowned and sighed. “Damn. There goes my ideal wedding gift from you.” She slouched undignified on the sofa, legs hanging over an arm.

“…why did you think we’re having sex? Or dating?” Noctis was compelled to ask. Not that he hadn’t wanted to date or have sex with Prompto, but he didn’t want to scare Prompto off, given his apparent self-consciousness over his body.

He’d probably regret later.

Instead of something perverted, she just gave him an overwhelmingly gentle look. “Because of how you talk about him.” She sat up to look him in the eye properly. “Before you met Prompto, I’d barely get one sentence answers in the notebook from you. After? There were pages of letters included, because you didn’t want to run out of space. And the few pictures you coaxed him into the frame for?”

She picked up one on the end table, from his and Prompto’s high graduation. Prompto had spent ten minutes instructing Ignis how every minute detail of framing the shot, until Noctis had finally pulled him away, beyond ready to get out of the heavy graduation robes. Prompto had begged him not share it, but said nothing when it took pride of place by the sofa. She delicately tapped a nail on Noctis’s face. “If that’s not the look of being in love, nothing is.”

Maybe it was some special Oracle power, or her being a woman, but it hit Noctis what she was talking about. “But I wrote about Specs and Gladio! And why won’t I care about my best friend?!” He defended, slightly panicky. He hadn’t been that obvious, had he?

True, royal marriage vows didn’t have the bit about ‘love’ in it, but his dim memories of his dad with his mom convinced him of it.

Lunafreya gave him look that said she was completely not buying his bullshit. “You complained about Ignis and Gladiolus. Once a letter on average. Prompto was always the dominate topic.” Gently setting the photo back in place, she squeezed his hand. “You’re allowed to fall in love with more than one person, Noctis.”

The force of her words pinned his eyes to hers as she continued. “We’ve spent far less time together than you have with Prompto. His light touches everything, and it’s not like we were formally promised to each other until the treaty. And…” Her eyes looked down as she blushed. “…I almost feel like I could fall in love with him too, just from your letters.”

Somehow her confession left him breathing a sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to choose between his wife and his best friend. He knew rightly he was supposed to pick her, but Prompto was too valuable to hurt like that.

“I know he’s had a crush on you for forever, but I doubt he’s in love with me.” Noctis commented.

Lunafreya favored him with another look as she picked up another picture. He had had some free time to fish at Galdin Quay before the ferry, and Prompto had somehow managed to fill a good portion of a memory card of him fishing.

He claimed he was just too photogenic in that lighting.

“You know I’m touch-empathic right?” Her voice cut through the memory.

He nodded.

“There’s always so much love-love for you-pouring off the photos he’s taken. There’s traces of fear too, but…” She shook her head. “He probably never said anything because he figured it couldn’t last.”

“While we’re on the subject, where is he? It’s his evening for guard duty, right?” Noctis asked.

In exchange for continuing to live in his apartment until his official ascension to the throne (now a few years off, since his Dad had been able to let up on the Wall, with the bizarre deaths of every major figure in the Empire), one of his personal guard had to spend the evenings there.

It was downright suspicious, truth be told, but everything the last few months had been weird so Noctis took it as par for the course.

Noctis’s phone jingled the chocobo racing theme, Prompto’s song. Swiping the lock screen, they read the text.

/Is it safe to come up? Don’t wanna interrupt anything. >_>/

Luna had the phone out of his hand and answering before he could blink.

/We’re decent. ;)/

“Like that’s not gonna make him suspicious.” Noct snarked as he read ‘his’ response.

A couple minutes later Prompto walked in with his eyes closed. “Dude, what are you doing?” He asked, bewildered.

“I don’t trust that winky face! And isn’t sacrilegious for me to see the Oracle naked? Blasphemous? Something-ous?” Prompto frowned in his general direction.

Luna couldn’t help laughing. “All clothes are in place, I promise.” She assured him, winking at Noct before Prompto’s eyes opened. “And the Oracle’s line could never continue if being seen naked was a reason for a smiting.”

Prompto eyed her, not quite believing her but trying not to show that he didn’t. Flopping into ‘his’ recliner, he asked. “So what’s up? Iggy and Gladio seemed to imply you were expecting me.”

“Cuz it’s your guard duty evening, remember?” Noct reminded.

“You’re joking, right? The Crownsguard thing was just an excuse to let me go to the wedding, right? It’s not like it was ever a permanent thing.” Prompto answered, laughing a little; the way he always did when mocking himself.

Noct just stared at him. “…Crownsguard’s for life, Prompto. It wasn’t an excuse to let you come to the wedding. You signed the contract, right?”

Prompto nodded.

“Then it’s official.” Noct declared.

“Wait, it wasn’t a wrongful death waiver thing-y?” Prompto seemed determined to not believe him. “So my parents couldn’t sue if I had gotten my as-butt killed?”

“Didn’t you read the fine point?” Luna asked gently.

“The REALLY tiny typeface bit above the signature? The Marshall was glaring at me, so I just wanted to get the hel-heck out of there before he killed me for breathing wrong.”

“Dude he always looks like that.” Noct said with a sweatdrop.

“All the more reason! Cuz you don’t know when you’re crossed the line until you’re five minutes beyond the Gate!” He exclaimed, waving his arms.

Luna could no longer contain her giggles. “You don’t have to watch your language with me Prompto. I promise.”

“I’m not gonna get struck by lightning if I curse?” He asked.

“You won’t.”

They lapsed into silence with this. Prompto seemed to be avoiding their eyes. Finally Noct asked, “Why did you think that you being in Crownsguard was just for the wedding?”

“It’s not like I’m any good at fighting.” Prompto answered glumly. “It’s not really like you have much reason to keep hanging out with me. Never really thought it’d last this long…” Noct had to strain to hear the second part as Prompto curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest.

Luna stood up and knelt beside Prompto’s chair. “He needs you all the more now than he did before, to keep touch with the people as his duties grow.”

She laid her hand on Prompto’s right wrist, the one he always kept covered. He went rigid, every fiber straining not to move. Gently she moved to remove the wristband, keeping her eyes on his as he trembled.

Whatever Noct had expected to lay underneath the wristband was forgotten when he saw what was there.

A bar code.

It looked like the ones on the specimens in the file on a Niflheim lab Crownsguard had raided after the mysterious deaths of the Niflheim hierarchy.

The lab where they had manufactured magitek troopers.

There had been a reference to a raid nineteen years ago, where a specimen had been stolen, but that file was buried in layers of security and secrecy laws. The reference had stated it had been buried because there had been nothing of import to learn from the specimen and its age, there was no reason to monitor it further.

There was no way Prompto could remember anything, if he was that specimen, but the mere existence of the bar code would be enough to tell him he wasn’t like other people.

Luna bowed her head over it, and started whispering her healing mantra. “Stars of light and life above…”

The bar code seemed to resist her light before slowly succumbing. “Stop.” Prompto whispered. “It’s not worth it.”

That was what he said in truth.

But Noct heard ‘I’m not worth it.’

Noct stood up and walked over to them, somehow squeezing himself next to Prompto in the recliner without disturbing the healing.

The bar code had faded to the color of pencil lead when Luna leaned back, pale and breathing heavily. “It will take several sessions for it to fade completely.” She told him, interlacing her fingers with his.

“…I’m not sure that I’m not dreaming…NOTHING worked, no matter how or when I tried…” Prompto admitted, practically melting into the recliner and Noct.

Unsteady as she rose to her feet, Luna joined them in the recliner, balanced across Prompto’s and Noct’s laps. “It’s tied to your aura.” She explained. “Nothing physical could remove it.”

Prompto tugged at the wristband still in her hand. Letting go, she let him put it back on. “You alright?” Noct asked, letting his cheek rest on Prompto’s head.

“Maybe? One of the things I thought could never happen is happening. And plus I managed to be gainfully employed without realizing it. Guess that’s why Iggy wanted my banking info. I thought I had broken something. No wonder he looked at me funny when I asked.” Prompto answered, blushing.

Squeezed between two very attractive royals? He was willing himself to absolutely not react to Luna half in his lap.

It wasn’t working.

“There’s plenty of people in Crownsguard who don’t do any fighting. Dad was saying that your informal pictures of the wedding were ten times better than those of the official photographer. So you could be the Court Photographer.” Noct said.

“Now you’re bullshitting me! I don’t even have any qualifications! Though I guess I could afford to get the qualifications now…” Prompto looked sheepish at his choice of words, but didn’t try rephrasing it.

“No bullshit involved. Meteor is releasing a photo book of the wedding and reception in a few months. Most of the photos will be yours. While technically released under the auspices of the Crown, you’re still entitled to a royalty.” Luna elaborated.

“Okay I really need to wake up now; like every box on my bucket list is getting checked off.” Prompto half-complained. “OWW!! NOCT!!!!”

“Stop saying that you’re dreaming!” Noct scolded with a frown. “Unless you dream about me pinching you.”

“Well no…”

Luna giggled as she started standing up. “Anyone else for ice cream?”

“I’ll—“

“Prom, if you say you’re gonna go get it, just remember leaping up will knock all of us on the floor.”

Prompto waited for Luna and Noct to get up before he ran to the kitchen. Luna and Noct slowly followed, Luna still feeling a bit weak and Noct hovering.

They found Prompto frowning at the freezer. “Damn, I forgot I’m at my calorie limit for the day.”

“You’re still doing that? One day of going over won’t kill you.” Noct complained. He thought he had talked Prompto out of his near obsession with calorie counting. “Gladio will leap at the chance to help beat it off of you.”

“Don’t you mean ‘help him beat it off’?” Luna asked, claiming a pint of chocolate chocolate chip.

“No he doesn’t.” Prompto said with the sigh as he claimed the other pint of chocolate chocolate chip, passing Noct the plain chocolate one.

* * *

Noct was in shock that Luna had gotten Prompto to cuddle with them on the sofa once the ice cream was dead. Prompto had never been shy about physical affection, practically demanding it, but since the wedding he had held back on it, like he wasn’t allowed to do that now that Noct was married.

Then again, he never realized Prompto turned into a puddle of young adult when his head was scratched either.

With the way Prompto kept squirming and the throw pillow he tossed in his lap, he was enjoying it very much. “Some guard I am. Keep this up and I’ll fall asleep.” He said, nearly purring.

With Prompto’s squirming, Noct was enjoying this nearly as much as he was. “Considering you’re in close physical contact with both of us, I think you’re doing good.”

“I suppose if you do fall asleep we’ll all just have to sleep on the sofa.” Luna commented with a faux innocent look.

Prompto froze at that, slowly turning red. “Luna…don’t break him.” Noct reminded her with a sigh.

“May I point out that it is the two of you presuming things? I’m only talking about sleeping in the literal sense.” She questioned, almost cheeky in her response.

Prompto risked leaning his head back to look at Luna, but the view of her face was blocked by her breasts. Raising her head up to meet his eyes, she smiled. “Shall we get more comfortable?” Shifting enough to get up, she walked in the direction of the bedroom, a sway in her hips.

“…Noct?” Prompto said, dazed, eyes glued to the swaying hips despite his best intentions.

“Yeah?”

“…what is she doing?”

“I’m not sure. But she was convinced we were having sex.” Noct admitted.

Prompto fell off the sofa with that.


End file.
